Talk:Kylan
Two questions * 1) What happens if the player just says "Goodbye" instead of using the Charm or Intimidate options? * 2) Does Kylan really deserve an article? He has only a few lines of dialogue and only shows up once. Dracosummoner 19:12, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :To answer 1, no idea. The answer to number 2 is that if you feel that if this article isn't needed, then put a delete tag up and open a new section on this page to discuss the deletion of the article. Lancer1289 21:54, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::In regards to question one, not much. Kylan says, "What are you looking at?" Shepard replies, "I'm just passing through." Then Kylan says, "Keep walking, human." and the conversation ends. I guess I'll add that to the article? EDIT: Not the specific dialog, of course, but the gist of that option. --Honeybunch 04:30, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Since question one was already answered, I won't bother. For question two, yes, he does. Everything in the game requires an article, especially things you can interact with. I have beaten ME2 four or five times now and I've never discovered what exactly his point was after speaking with him. I've even beaten the game without talking to him to see if he appears some time later. So I come here to see what he does and all I can gather is that he's just there for RP reasons. Such as, you come to Omega for the first time and with being greeted in such a manner, you realize just the kind of people that populate the city; the assholes of the galaxy, basically. To which, you can respond in kind to show you cannot be easily scared by these loathsome rabble. Sivos909 (talk) 22:30, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Deletion proposal * Kylan's amount of game content is too insignificant to warrant an article of his own. He is a common thug who in no way affects the plot and who never shows up again after his initial interaction with the player. A few Paragon or Renegade points may well be the only result of talking to him at all. Dracosummoner 18:23, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :First if we are going to create a new section on a talk page, there is this little button on the top of the page that says "Add Topic". Putting new comments at the top is not how talk pages work here as it makes archiving easier and more efficient. Not to mention said button also makes the process so much easier. :As to the proposal, I can honestly go either way, but right now I really don't see a pressing need to delete it. It can say as far as I'm concerned. Lancer1289 18:27, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's been 10 days acutally and with a 1-1 vote, the article stays. Lancer1289 03:50, June 11, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you very much for your time. -- Dracosummoner 03:16, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :: It would be a bit daft to delete this, considering players on their first time could be searching here just to find out if he had any significance after their encounter with him. This article gives confirmation on that, let it stay. --Bob! 02:21, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: I agree with Bob. I came here because I was looking for information if there wasn anything more with Kylan than just that dialog. Apparently not, though I think I got a task from Aria to take care of him on my first playthrough, but I'm not sure. Will see soon. I think this task only shows up if you enter the bar without talking to him first. / 19:06, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Kylan and Balak ? Maybe i'm wrong but ... is there a sort of relation ? If i remember, one of my game, i don't have the ME1 DLC "bring down the sky" and theses PNJs dosen't appear at all. Maybe its just a coincidence ? Someone can confirm ? -- 19:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC)Ben :First what is "PNJ"? Second there is no relation as we have seen no proof that there is. Kylan always appears regardless if you have BDtS or not. Lancer1289 19:22, November 7, 2011 (UTC) PNJ is french for FNG. Also the poster might be referring to any relation with Balak in ME3. I also agree the article should remain for those, like me, who did not know Kylan is irrelevant. -- 23:52, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Amazing nobody understands the French person. I do. They are suggesting the character Kylan might have been in BDtS. I think I have a save for that and might review. I vote keep the article on Kylan. 20:10, October 15, 2019 (UTC)